powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Killing Instinct
The power to have an extreme urge and ability/instinct to kill. Also Called * Bloodlust * Killer Instinct * Killing Addiction * Murder Instinct * Thirst for Blood * The Hunger (Heroes) * The Dark Passenger (Dexter) Capabilities User possesses a deadly power that enables them to be the "ultimate killing machine". They have instincts to kill with any means and the most effective ways possible, use anything at hand to do so and have no mental problems or moral dilemmas either before, during or after the deed. They are, in short, cold and merciless killers. They can also give off a murderous aura, inducing fear into their opponents. Applications * Enhanced Assassination * Fear Inducement * Killing Intent * Predator Instinct * Weapon Proficiency * Because the user is so skilled at killing, they are able to avoid a deathblow. Associations *Berserker Physiology *Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition *Killing Intuition *Sadism Embodiment *Violence Embodiment *Violence Inducement Limitations * Could emerge/activate involuntarily. * Could activate in certain situations (e.g. feeling emotions of anger). * Could be a force for good and constantly fights their urge to kill each day. * Extended suppression of their urge might result in a mental/emotional/psychological meltdown. Known Users Manga/Anime Film/Televisions Known Objects *Mark of Cain (Supernatural) *Azrael's Blade (Lucifer) Gallery TV Series/Cartoon Sylar (2).jpg|Sylar (Heroes) had a "hunger" to gain so many powers, in-order to do that he had to kill his superhuman victims. Angel1.jpg|Angelus a.k.a "Angel" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) is a vampire who killed people for his enjoyment. His evil was so great that he was cursed with a soul. Markofcain.jpg|The Mark of Cain (Supernatural) instills extreme bloodlust in the bearer Dean Marked.jpg|Corrupted by the Mark of Cain, Dean Winchester (Supernatural) becomes consumed with a murderous rage. Gil Harris.JPG|Having been horribly abused along with his friends during the 9 months they spent in Quitman Correctional Facility, Gil Harris (Game of Silence) has grown into a short-tempered man with a burning desire to kill the ones who tortured him as a boy. Warden Carroll.jpeg|Warden Ray Carroll (Game of Silence) is the sadistic warden of Quitman Correctional Facility. Exploiting his power, many boys were systematically drugged, abused and even killed by Carroll and his staff. Diana Stockman.jpeg|Diana Stockman (Game of Silence) is a powerful CEO and long time business partner of Ray Carroll. She is just as sadistic and remorseless as Warden Carroll. Terry Bausch.JPG|Because he was a privileged inmate who was encouraged to torment the other kids in Quitman, Terry Bausch (Game of Silence) has grown into a cold-hearted thug. File:Roger_Kills_Prison_Guards.png|Roger Smith (American Dad!) brutally killing 24 prison guards to escape Bang Kwang Prison and using their corpses to build a boat. Comic Wolverine_(Marvel).jpg|During his berserk fits, Wolverine (Marvel) is a lethal danger to all near him. Zsasz.jpg|Zsasz (DC) had a desire to "liberate" people from what he saw as a pointless existence. BB.jpg|After being driven insane by his own cybernetics, Cyber Shadow (The Young Guardians) became an unstoppable killing machine. Deacon-frost-stephen-dorff.jpg|Being a vampire for Deacon Frost (Blade) meant killing humans. Literature King Galbatorix.jpeg|Galbatorix (Inheritance Cycle) was driven to madness when his dragon Jarnunvösk was killed. After he was denied another dragon because of his insanity, Galbatorix dove deeper into madness and further interested in the dark arts. Succeeding in killing Algaësia's king, Galbatorix took over and became the tyrant ruler he is today. Shruikan.png|Having been controlled, corrupted and tortured by his rider, Galbatorix his entire life, Shruikan's (Inheritance Cycle) mind is filled with nothing but madness. If he could he would burn every creature and plant until nothing remains. Durza the Shade.JPG|As a shade, Durza (Inheritance Cycle) is possessed my numerous evil spirits, and is one of King Galbatorix’s most ruthless followers. Film Predator.jpg|The Predators (Predator/Aliens vs. Predator) are a race focused upon hunting and killing. Boogeyman2-4.jpg|The Boogeyman (Boogeyman film) is a monster who terrorizes and kills innocent people. ChuckyDoll.jpg|Chucky (Child's Play) is a doll possessed by the soul of a man known as "The Lakeshore Strangler" for his mass murders. Jason Voorhees.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) is a silent unstoppable killing machine who will slaughter anyone around him due to a burning need to avenge his beloved mother. Koba.JPG|Having been mistreated by humans his entire life, Koba (Planet of the Apes) fears the day apes and humans will be able to coexist. To prevent this he will go to extreme lengths such as shooting his leader, Caesar and framing a human to form an all out war. Overall, Koba is the biggest enemy to humans and apes alike who only cares about keeping the animosity towards the two alive. Sykes.JPG|An infamous crime boss, Sykes (Oliver and Company) has no problem killing others, especially those who owe him money. Anime/Manga Kei Munakata.jpg|Kei Munakata's (Medaka Box) Abnormality is his instinctive desire to kill. His instinctual ability as a killer is so great that he is capable of inflicting fatal injuries with his bare hands. Akua_Phasing.jpg|Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire) giving her signature deranged look that is filled with killing intent. File:Tyki_Mikk's_transformed_state.jpg|Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-man) awakens, which instills in him a single-minded desire to kill Exorcists. Demon_InuYasha.jpg|Inuyasha (InuYasha), when overcome by his demon blood, has a tremendously murderous intent. Hollow_Ichigo.jpg|When taken over by his inner Hollow, Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) becomes a nigh-unstoppable killing machine. GohanSuperSaiyanIINV.png|Upon becoming a Super Saiyan 2, Gohan (Dragon Ball) became a merciless, sadistic killer who deliberately dragged out his fight with Cell to torture him. KidBuuEvil01.png|Kid Buu (Dragon Ball) is a near-mindless killing machine who cares for nothing but wanton mass destruction. If he is not destroyed, Buu will not stop until everything in existence is wiped out. Sneezing_Personality.gif|While she has blue hair, Launch (Dragon Ball) is sweet and gentle. However whenever she sneezes, her hair turns blonde and Launch becomes a vicious psychopath. Gara_Sand.jpg|Before being defeated by Naruto, Gaara (Naruto) was a near psychotic killer, especially when Shukaku influenced him. Shukaku's_Rampage.png|Shukaku (Naruto) is a very bloodthirsty monster tanuki, and even more so when under the full moon. Sasukee.png|Deranged with revenge, Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) becomes a completely amoral murderer. File:Jūgo's_Sage_Transformation.png|When his enzymes take over, Jūgo (Naruto) becomes temporarily insane with killing intent. Arlong_Angry.PNG|When Arlong (One Piece) is angry, he enters a killing mode of sort, befitting that of a shark. Doflamingo's Strings.png|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) is one of the most sadistic characters of the series. Given his childhood trauma, swearing revenge against the mob, the Celestial Dragons, shooting his father and brother, his merciless attempts to kill Smoker, Law, Luffy, and the people of Dressrosa, and turning the citizens themselves against each other. Caesar clown.png|Caesar Clown (One Piece) is a mad scientist with a bad reputation for building weapons to murder people like test subjects. He even has no problem killing his own loyal henchmen just to demonstrate the use of his inventions. Pica the Stone Assimilation Human.png|Pica (One Piece) is very sensitive about his high-pitched voice. If someone so much as snickers, Pica will violently murder them. File:Half_Fighting_Fish.png|Despite his flamboyant and flashy attitude, Dellinger (One Piece) becomes sadistic and bloodthirsty because of his own heritage of Fighting Fish fishman. Hothead Gladius.png|Gladius (One Piece) is feared for his very short temper which often gets the best of him. If someone offends him or his captain, Doflamingo in even the slightest way Gladius will use his powers to blow them up. Caribou The Psycho.PNG|Caribou (One Piece) is an insane pirate known for slaughtering Marines. His sadistic nature leads to him using brutal ways to kill people such as burying them alive or suffocating them with his powers. File:Cavendish_and_Hakuba.png|Cavendish (One Piece) possesses a dual personality, Hakuba, who is ruthless in slashing down everyone in range whenever Cavendish falls asleep. Strongest Creature.png|Kaido (One Piece) is a ruthless warrior who does not make himself open to negotiation or excuses. Should someone fail to comply with his demands, Kaido won't hesitate to kill them. Kaido's crave for bloodshed has given him the idea of starting the biggest war in history. Don Krieg.jpg|Don Krieg (One Piece) is a ruthless pirate admiral known for his underhanded tactics and mass murders. His dishonesty and brutal nature earned him the alias "Foul Play Krieg". Jack of the Disasters.jpeg|Jack (One Piece) has an unreasonable nature and always resorts to bloodshed. During the attack in Zou, the Mink tribe told Jack they didn't have what he sought but he chose to fight anyway, killing innocent elders and children alike during his rampage. Rob Lucci.png|Rob Lucci (One Piece) is a heartless mass murderer and the strongest member in the history of CP9. At the mere age of 13, Lucci slaughtered 500 kingdom soldiers for surrendering to pirates. ENEL.jpg|Thinking of himself as God because of his Logia Devil Fruit powers, Enel (One Piece) believes he has the right to kill anyone he wants and is one of the most sadistic, egotistical, and uncaring characters of the series. He even destroyed his entire home, Birkia just because he felt like it. Vinsmoke Clan.png|The Vinsmoke Family (One Piece) are a royal family of prestigious Underworld assassins. 3rd Eye Pudding.png|Charlotte Pudding's (One Piece) deceptive nature is matched by her sick sadism. Shakushi.gif|Kuro (One Piece) showing absolutely no remorse in killing his subordinates. Rei Angry.jpg|Rei Ogami (Code:Breaker) ruthlessly killing evil while ignoring all pleas. Giriko.png|Giriko (Soul Eater) can overwhelm his opponents with sheer raw power of the blood-lust built up over 800 years. Phantom of inferno assasins.jpeg|Zahlenschwestern (Phantom of Inferno) are elite brainwashed female assassins of scythe master. They were created using the fighting data of ein,zwei and drei. Ein and Zwei.jpeg|Zwei and Ein were taken by scythe master because of their natural killing instincts. They were brainwashed and trained to eliminate any threat to inferno. Zwei's eye color change when his killer instincts are activated. File:Elfen_Lied_1.jpg|Lucy (Elfen Lied) is the Diclonius meant killing humans, drove by DNA Voice. Danna’s Body.jpeg|As a creature born from evil energy, Orb (Marchen Awakens Romance) will kill anyone he wants without even a remote sense of remorse. True Diana.jpeg|Influenced by the Orb, Diana (Marchen Awakens Romance) has grown into a power-hungry woman who will show no mercy to those who stand in her way of becoming the queen of MÄR Heaven. The_Chess_Leader.jpeg|Despite his charms, Phantom (Marchen Awakens Romance) is the mad leader of the evil Chess Pieces army, who accepted the Zombie Tattoo to become immortal. Looking down on the mortality of the world, Phantom will stop at nothing to wipe out all of humanity. Bloodsucker_Peta.jpeg|Peta (Marchen Awakens Romance) shares Phantom’s ideals that humans are trash and feels no regret for the pain he causes others. He once even wiped out an entire fortress, not only killing enemy warriors, but innocent women and children as well. Halloween_the_Zodiac.jpeg|After killing the ones who constantly bullied him as a child, Halloween (Marchen Awakens Romance) learned the pleasure of tormenting others. He grew up to join the Chess Pieces as one of their strongest and most sadistic soldiers. My_Name_Is_Chimera.jpeg|After acquiring the power to get revenge on the men who tortured her, Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) decided to abandon her humanity as well as her original name, Eileen. From that day on, she would be known as Chimera, a monster who enjoys giving pain rather than receiving it. Weasel of the plants.jpeg|Many plant manipulators, have the dream of growing a plant that reaches the sky. Weasel’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) Guardian ÄRM, Yggdrasil is a tree that grows bigger and stronger by absorbing the pain and suffering her master causes others. In order fulfill his dream, Weasel will kill and torture as many people as possible to make Yggdrasil grow. Candice.jpeg|Candice (Marchen Awakens Romance) was a sadistic army commander who showed no mercy in battle. Her bloodlust only increased when she defected to join the evil Chess Pieces. Deranged_Siblings.jpeg|When Rapunzel and Girom’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) father died of a disease, their mother became demented. She denied them of everything, even food and whipped them each day. This abuse would later seep into the siblings giving them sadistic personalities. Kouga_the_Ugly.png|Because of his ugly face, Kouga (Marchen Awakens Romance) has been treated miserably ever since he was a boy. The abuse and humiliation drove him into madness. Ever since he joined the Chess Pieces he's had a tendency to kill those around him, especially handsome boys. Pinocchion the Doll of Death.jpeg|Pinocchion (Marchen Awakens Romance) is a doll brought to life with dark magic. The evil nature of the magic inside him, makes Pinocchion an insane doll who will happily kill for his own sick pleasure. Orco.jpeg|Orco (Marchen Awakens Romance) is a simpleminded but sadistic Bishop class Chess Piece. He takes pleasure in destroying buildings and along with Girom, was the one who demolished the beautiful city of Vestry. Maira.png|Maira (Marchen Awakens Romance) was once nothing but a cowardly Pawn-class Chess Piece. One day however he discovered Vaqua, a Guardian ÄRM with the power to absorb others. Since then, Maira has found pleasure in using Vaqua to absorb as many people as possible. Maruss.png|Maruss (Zatch Bell!) is a short tempered mamodo who finds pleasure in taking his anger out on innocent people. Due to Tia getting away from him so many times, he threatened that once he burned her book he would attack her bookkeeper's concert. Zofis’ Power.jpeg|Zofis (Zatch Bell!) is a heartless mamodo who only cares about becoming king. After brainwashing the sweet Koko into becoming his bookkeeper, Zofis forced her to burn down her village. Corrupt Koko.jpeg|Koko (Zatch Bell!) became sadistic because of Zofis' mind control and enjoys hurting people just as much as her mamodo does. Mamodo of Annihilation.jpeg|Clear Note (Zatch Bell!) believes killing mamodo is the very reason for his birth and only wants to become king so he can bring genocide upon his people. Vino the Talking Infant.jpeg|Despite being an infant, Clear Note's bookkeeper, Vino (Zatch Bell!) enjoys helping his mamodo and gets sadistic pleasure in hurting people and mamodo alike. Others Spade H.png|Spade (Valkyrie Crusade) Assassin_H.png|Assassin (Valkyrie Crusade) Anki_Master_H.png|Anki Master (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Mental Power Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers